If The Tent's a Rocking Don't Come a Knocking!
by WrittenWhilstDreaming
Summary: Part of the Smut Files Series... Rachel & Quinn find themselves alone in a tent... I wonder what could possibly happen? - Rated M - Faberry


_**AN: Hi :-) Just to let you all now I've decided to do a selection of one shots called "The Smut Files" – pretty self explanatory! At the moment there just Rachel / Quinn, but may move on to other characters... Hope you all enjoy! I've never actually wrote a full on smut scene so this is my first lol...**_

_**Please please review let me know what you think... Also any suggestions that you'd like to see or scenario's would be brilliant**_!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Neither do I own Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry**_.

**If The Tent's a Rocking... Don't Come a Knocking!**

**The Smut Files.**

Rachel wasn't sure what caused her to awake up, was it the wind and rain hammering the fabric of the tent? Or was it the soft fingers, delicately tracing small circles up the warm skin of her inner thigh?

_Defiantly the fingers!_

Feeling the unknown hand inch higher and higher, causing warmth to spread between her legs, Rachel began a mental battle. Did she open her eyes and confront the person who was sending amazing sensations through her body, or did she just lie there and pretend she was asleep. What if she opened her eyes and the other person stopped? _She really didn't want this to stop!_

Just as her mind was about to make its decision, Rachel felt the person next to her move and slide closer. Their fingers stopping just as they were about to reach the fabric of Rachel's night shorts.

_God don't stop..._ the brunette's mind protested, as her hips involuntarily bucked up trying to find the lost connection.

"Rachel?"

The voice was so close, Rachel could feel the other persons honey breathe skim across the skin of her cheek and tingle. The voice, replaying inside her mind as she tried to figure out who it belonged to... Bang!

Letting her dark brown eyes snap open, Rachel focused on the beautiful blonde who was pushed up on her elbows next to her.

"Qui... Quinn... what..." Rachel stammered as she tried to understand what was going on, her body craving to be touched once more.

Quinn didn't answer. Instead she pushed up, and let her body hover over the brunettes. Their eyes locking.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again, her voice barely a whisper.

"Ssshhh" the blonde sighed as she let her hazel eyes, scan Rachel's face. Eventually allowing her gaze to settle on the brunettes luscious lips.

Feeling Quinn slowly move forwards, the distance between their mouths, growing less and less, Rachel's mind was whizzing. _What the hell is going on..? Am I about to make out with Quinn Fabray...? In a tent? God how many times have I fantasised about something like this happening, in class, in the shower, in bed..._

Just as Rachel thought all her sordid imaginings where about to come true, her cherry lips tingling in anticipation, she felt Quinn whisper down her ear. The warm breathe caressing her ear lope.

"Do you want me to touch you again?"

Unable to believe that this was really happening, Rachel found herself incapable to form the one simple word she desperately needed to say, so instead opted for a simple nod.

Continuing to stare down at the speechless brunette, who lay underneath her raised body, Quinn pushed her hips low and ground deep into Rachel's secret place.

Rachel scrunched her eyes tight as she was unable to control the deep guttural moan that escaped her open lips. Her whole body tingly from head to toe, as wetness spread between her legs.

Hearing and seeing the reaction that the blonde had just caused the shivering Diva to have, Quinn didn't hesitate in repeating the action again. Her own warmth easily gliding over Rachel's.

"Oh god Quinn" Rachel whimpered as she managed to open her eyes "Don't stop!"

Doing as the brunette requested, Quinn once more pushed her hips forward, this time feeling the brunettes move with her.

"Mmm Fuck" Rachel whined as she felt the wetness begin to pool in the cotton of her panties.

"Did I just hear Rachel Berry swear?" Quinn asked mockingly, her eye brow raised as she continued to grind. Lowering her head forward, so her long silky blonde hair fell around her face and shoulders, Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips. "I like it when you swear". Her voice oozing with desire. "It makes me feel horny!"

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, as it was clear Quinn wanted to tease her. Rachel reached out for Quinn's mouth and let her lips take possession.

The brunette let her lips trail ever inch of Quinn's mouth, her tongue whipping across the sweet taste of the blonde's mango lip balm. Pushing further forward, her tongue now trying to gain entry into the warmth that waited behind Quinn's closed lips; Rachel brought her arms up and pushed her tanned fingers underneath the fabric of Quinn's night shirt.

The unexpected feeling of Rachel's fingers against Quinn's bare skin was enough to make the blonde gasp, this allowing Rachel to slip her egger tongue into the blonde's intoxicating mouth.

Now fighting for dominancy, Rachel and Quinn's tongue thrashed against each other.

Quinn couldn't believe how amazing this was, the feel of Rachel's lips against her own, Rachel's tongue sashaying across the roof of her mouth. Needing to move this on before her body exploded, she began to trail her fingers back up Rachel's leg.

Quinn knew this was what Rachel wanted, as the brunette began to pusher her lips harder into her own. Rachel's teeth skirting over Quinn's now slightly swollen lips.

Feeling her fingers near the top of Rachel's thigh, and Rachel buck her hips, Quinn extended one finger and trailed it across the soaked fabric of Rachel's panties. Sliding the finger back and forth, feeling Rachel's raised nub, she pushed her finger tip against Rachel's clit.

"Oooo, Yes" Rachel moaned out against Quinn's lips, as her hips continued to rise against the blondes finger.

Pulling away, and biting her own bottom lip as she stared at Rachel's eyes, now black with desire and need, she pushed her finger hard against Rachel's clit one more time, circling the sensitive nerve endings.

"God you're so wet..." Quinn stated as she could feel the Diva's juices coat her finger.

Hearing Quinn talk like this, and feeling her touch, Rachel instinctively brought one hand down the blonde's back and slipped it between her legs, cupping Quinn's mound.

"So are you!"

Quinn's eyes closed shut and her head rolled back, as she felt the warmth of Rachel's palm grabbing her pussy.

"Mmm... Touch me... please" Quinn moaned as she rocked her wet centre in the brunette's hand.

Doing as she was told, Rachel continued to palm the blonde, her hand rubbing backwards and forwards over the blondes clit, through her soaked panties.

"Like that... is that how you want it?" Rachel asked as she stared at the blondes face.

"Yeah... Just like that..."

As Rachel continued to build Quinn up, the blonde brought her hands up and glided them under Rachel's strappy night top. Letting her delicate hands trail across the brunettes toned stomach, Quinn slid them higher until they reached the petite mounds of Rachel's breasts.

Cupping each breast, Quinn began to kneed them in her palm, as she lowered her mouth to Rachel's.

Feeling Quinn's hands on her chest, Rachel began to rub Quinn's pussy faster, increasing the friction. She loved the way her hand fit so perfectly in the space between the blondes thighs. Feeling Quinn push down into her hand, Rachel knew she must be nearing her peak. Moving her hand up and away from Quinn's drenched mound, the blonde stopping for only a second, Rachel let her tanned fingers slip under the hem of Quinn's panties.

Trailing her hand through Quinn's soft blonde curls, she soon found the hot, wet skin of Quinn's desire.

"Fuuucck!" Quinn moaned, as she brought her mouth off Rachel's and began to lick and suckle the brunette's collar bone.

"Now who's swearing" Rachel teased as she let a – lone finger slip between Quinn's folds.

"I Fuuuccking am!" Quinn moaned as Rachel continued to slide her finger further towards Quinn's entrance.

Wanting to be able to touch Rachel as much as she was being touched herself, Quinn slipped her hands from back under the brunettes top and proceeded to pull it up over Rachel's head. Seeing the Diva's naked breasts before her eyes Quinn could have came there and then... The lightly tanned skin, made the dusky pink of the Diva's nipples so inviting she couldn't resist. Dipping her head forward, Quinn took Rachel's left nipple between her lips, allowing her tongue to flick the end. Trailing her right hand down Rachel's bare stomach, she let her fingers find the hem of the brunette's shorts before she glided her fingers below the fabric.

Mmm...Quinn... That's so good...Right there baby" Rachel hissed as Quinn gently bit Rachel's hard erect nipple.

Feeling Quinn's skilled fingers slip under all the layers of fabric protecting her secret place, Rachel's body began to shake; Quinn's finger tip touching her swollen clit.

"Shit!"

Not wanting to be out done, Rachel let her finger slip between Quinn's dripping wet slit... Pushing forward gently, it didn't take Rachel long till she was in Quinn up to the first knuckle... Feeling her finger held tightly by Quinn's walls, Rachel felt her own desire twinge and spasm as the thought of Quinn being inside came to mind.

"Rachel... Ooo.. Fuck me baby... " Quinn begged as her walls began to tighten further around Rachel's soaked finger.

"Only if you fuck me too!" Rachel demanded, pulling out her finger and bringing it to her lips. Opening her mouth in front of the horny blonde, Rachel slipped her wet finger onto her tongue and clamped her lips down tight.

Tasting Quinn's flavour, Rachel moaned.

_Oh God, you taste so good baby!_

"Jesus Rachel... Do you know how much that turns me on?"

Glaring back at the blonde, her finger still between her lips, Rachel let a naughty smile spread across her lips...

"Mmm probably... But why don't you show me?"

Taking the hint, Quinn pushed her hands back down towards Rachel's hips, but this time slipped the thin cotton material over the brunette's hips and down her legs.

"Hey that's not fair!" Rachel lazily protested. "Why should I be naked and you're still dressed"

Staring back at the brunette, Quinn's hazel eyes shimmering with lust she replied, "Well why don't you sort that little problem out"

Taking Quinn's invitation, Rachel pushed herself up from underneath the blonde and began to undo the tiny purple buttons on Quinn's night shirt. Once they had all been opened, she pushed the soft material off the blonde's shoulders and let it fall to the floor of the tent. Staring at Quinn's breast, slightly bigger then her own, she lowered her mouth to Quinn's pink nipple and sucked as she trailed her hands down to the head cheerio's panties. Hooking her fingers under the fabric she pulled it down and pushed it down the blondes toned thighs.

Now as Rachel & Quinn kneeled in front of each other, there body's pushed tightly together, they allowed their hands to roam each other's secret areas.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Rachel asked as her hand slipped over Quinn's stomach and touched the top of her blonde's curls.

Sliding her hand forward and cupping Rachel's pussy Quinn replied "Yes I'm fucking sure! I want you to make me cum... Now!

Hearing Quinn talk dirty was all the acceptance Rachel needed. Letting her hand slip underneath Quinn, she extended her finger and pushed into Quinn's hot slit.

"Do you like that?" Rachel panted as she slipped her finger in and out of Quinn's wetness.

"Yesssss" Quinn whimpered as she mimicked the same action on the brunette.

For the next five minutes the tent was filled with the sound of moans, and oh yes babies, as both Glee members tried to push the other over that metaphorical edge.

Feeling Quinn's wall's began to clamp hard around her two fingers, _Quinn insisting Rachel insert another_, Rachel pumped even hard as she let her thumb flick the blondes Clit hard!

"Fuck Rachel... Harder... Hard..Err!" Quinn begged

"That's it baby... Your almost there aren't you... cum for me baby..!"

"Ohhh Fuuucccckkk I'm Cuuuumming" Quinn cried as she felt the last flow of wetness leave her body and her being be over took by wave after wave of ecstasy.

After coming back down to earth from her high, Quinn sped up the pace of her fingers, needing to get Rachel off... soon!

Adding an extra finger so the brunette now had two digits as well, Quinn pumped hard into her, Rachel's wetness dripped down her hand onto her wrist.

"Ooo Oooo" Rachel began to pant, as she could feel the spasms begin to intensify. "I'm nearly there... so fucking good!"

Wanting to make Rachel come like she never had before, she asked Rachel to spread her legs wider, which she willingly complied, and added a third finger.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed out.

Leaning forward to suck her neck and gently bit the tender skin, Quinn nuzzled into Rachel's throat, as she pumped deeper. Feeling the brunette's wall clamp hard around her fingers, so hard Quinn worried they may break, she gently bent her knuckles causing her fingers to angle and hit Rachel's Magic spot.

"Ooo Shhiitt... Shhhiiitt... I'm cuuumming... Quiinnnn... FFFUUUCCKKK!

Feeling her whole body explode with a feel she had never before experience, Rachel though she may die! Wave after wave of pleasure passed through her core as Quinn gently stroked her clit, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"So... was that any good for you" Quinn asked smirking as she looked at the satisfied brunette who now lay sprawled out on her sleeping bag"

"Good...oh my god... Let's just say we may need to get a sign!"

"A sign?" Quinn asked confused as she lay down next to Rachel, her hand on top of the brunette's stomach"

"Yeah... If the tent's a rocking... Don't come a knocking!"


End file.
